Цветы ветра
«'Цветы ветра'» (англ. Colors of the Wind) – сольная песня героини мультфильма «Покахонтас». Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Стефан Лоуренс Шварц * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Ванесса Уильямс Текст песни |-|Английский текст = You think I'm an ignorant savage And you've been so many places I guess it must be so But still I cannot see If the savage one is me How can there be so much that you don't know You don't know You think you own whatever land you land on The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and creature Has a life, has a spirit, has a name You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like you But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains Can you paint with all the colors of the wind Can you paint with all the colors of the wind Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth Come roll in all the riches all around you And for once, never wonder what they're worth The rainstorm and the river are my brothers The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other In a circle, in a hoop that never ends How high will the sycamore grow If you cut it down, then you'll never know And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon For whether we are white or copper skinned We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains We need to paint with all the colors of the wind You can own the Earth and still All you'll own is Earth until You can paint with all the colors of the wind |-|Русский дубляж = Меня ты считаешь дикаркой. Столько видел ты нa свете, Что судишь обо всём. Пускай мы - дикари. Но ведь, что не говори, Не видишь ты, что мир вокруг - твой дом. Он - твой дом. Ты думаешь, что ты - везде хозяин. Земля - твоя, и тем лишь хороша. А нам друзья - и камни, и деревья. Есть у них имя, сердце и душа. Ты равными себе считаешь только Тех, кто мыслит и выглядит, как ты. Но вдруг ты след увидишь незнакомца, И откроешь в нём нежданные черты. А слыхал ли ты, как песни волк поёт луне? Пытался ли язык зверей понять? И сумеешь ли волшебные картинки На лету цветами ветра рисовать? На лету цветами ветра рисовать? Захочет лес тебе дарить прохладу, И соком сладких ягод напоить. Но цену им прикидывать не надо - Это всё вам за деньги не купить! Все ливни и ручьи - мои родные. Все птицы и зверьки - мои друзья. Крепятся наши связи вековые, Эти нити разорвать никак нельзя. Тот, кто белый тополь срубит, Не увидит тень от его листвы. Не услышит он, как песни волк поёт луне, Не сможет он язык зверей понять. И не сумеет он волшебные картинки На лету цветами ветра рисовать. И к чему землёй владеть, Коль при этом не уметь На лету цветами ветра рисовать? Видео Pocahontas - Colors of the Wind - Disney Sing-Along|Песня на английском языке. Покахонтас; Цветами ветра рисовать.��|Песня «Цветами ветра рисовать» в дубляже. Признание Песня удостоилась премий «Грэмми», «Оскар» и «Золотой глобус» в категории лучший саундтрек. Colors of the Wind стала одним из самых больших достижений в карьере Ванессы Уильямс, было продано более 500.000 копий и сингл получил статус «Золотого». Песня поднялась до 4 строчки в чарте «Billboard Hot 100», и Уильямс получила свою очередную номинацию на премию «Грэмми» в категории «'Лучший женский поп-вокал'». Интересные факты * Кавер-версию песни исполняли такие певцы, как Тори Келли, Джуди Кун, Эвайнн Холлинс, Сара Рамирес, Ванесса Хадженс, Эдита Гурняк, Георге Замфир и другие. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни